Always and Forever
by kamiya-chan
Summary: Rune Midgard is not just a place, it is a mysterious and magnificent realm of different unique characters, each with his or her own story. Read on and I’ll show my version of a priestess’s life in Rune Midgard and of Rune Midgard itself. Please R&R.


Author's Notes:

Hello everybody! This is my 1st fan fiction. I am a Ragnarok player and I love the game so much. I've been playing it for more than a year and still I can't get enough of the game. I don't know if you could brand me as a Ragnarok Online addict already. I've really tried quitting honest but I always find myself in front the computer and killing monsters after a few days. I guess I really don't have that much self-control. Hehehe…

My favorite job is Priestess and I'm also one so that's why this fan fiction is about a Priestess's life. It is pure fiction so don't get any ideas.

Anyways, I hope you like this!!! Please R & R!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Ragnarok Online that's obvious but the characters in this story are mine. The plot is mine, too. I didn't copy it. If ever somebody had the same plot as this and has written before I did, I assure everyone that I never knew of its existence. Please don't copy the plot. Thanks!

Always and Forever

Chapter I: Lonely Flower

It was a wonderful morning and she was walking the streets of Prontera, the capital city of Midgard. She gazed upon the buildings surrounding her as she walked. The building had this old-fashioned yet stylish look on them. The city's streets were made up of weathered white bricks. Bushes and flowering shrubs occasionally line the streets.

"It really is a magnificent city," she muttered to herself, entering the inner circle of the famous city. .

The city's activities were already in full swing at the crack of dawn. People were already going about on their business. Merchants were busy setting up their shops. A couple, very wealthy at that, was coming out of an inn. People were going in and out of the _La Isla _restaurant, the best and most expensive restaurant Prontera City has to offer.

Alexia headed east, arriving at a magnificent fountain. At the center of the fountain, you could find the legendary statue of the GOD Odin. Captivated, Alexia stared at the intently.

"Odin doesn't really look like that," a woman said behind her, "and Sleipner, his horse, isn't of that stature."

Alexia looked at the woman and smiled. She returned her attention to the bronze statue and took a last lingering look before turning away.

Heading south, Alexia allowed herself to drift. She has just come from Geffen, the city of magic. Having decided to become an acolyte rather than a magic-wielder, she had traveled to Prontera where one could become an acolyte. Becoming a servant of God has always been her dream, having been influenced by her aunt and her friend, Saori.

Alexia's blue-violet eyes turned to a deep blue shade, a sign of troubled thoughts. Images of the yesterday's events flashed through her mind.

"I'm sorry mama and papa. I've never wanted to be a member of the Witches' Council," she whispered brokenly.

She could hear the voices as though they were talking at that moment.

"_Happy Birthday dear Lexie!" her mother exclaimed gaily. _

_Oka-san…_

"_Eat your breakfast," her father told her in a stern voice. "Be ready for a stroll…"_

_Oto-san…_

"_Everything is set. You will take the test by noon tomorrow. The materials needed are already prepared."_

_Onii-chan…_

"_You will never become a good magician because you are pathetic." _

_Onii-san…_

"_I don't want to become a MAGICIAN!!! Can't you understand that?!"_

_Why?!_

"_GO up to your room NOW!!! You will become a mage whether you like it or not!"_

_Why did you have to do this to me…? Why couldn't you just let me go…?_

She could feel the tears starting to form but she held back. It was no time break down. She had to be strong… there was no turning back… she was all on her own.

Lexie shook her head and forced the memories into the back of her mind. There was no time to dwell on those things, moving on was the only way.

The southern section of the city was cramped with vendors that you will find it hard to go through. The marketplace of the city was really busy. People were bustling about, buyers and merchants haggling, and some just hanging out.

"Hmm… Maybe I could find someone here who could help me become an acolyte," she said while roaming her eyes through the crowd.

After a moment of thinking, Alexia decided to ask for the help of the guy merchant selling elemental swords. The guy was talking to a buyer so she waited.

"What do you mean it's fake?! That's an original."

The noise dropped to a barely audible sound and then died down completely. All attention was focused on the two beings that were making such a scene.

"It is a fake and that is it. End of story!" the merchant who was buying cracked diamonds exclaimed angrily.

"Hey wait a minute," said a teenager of about 17. "You wanted a cracked diamond so I cracked a diamond for you!"

"Cracked a diamond?!" the old merchant stared at the boy incredulously.

"Yeah, and now you tell me that's a fake?! I bought the diamond in the jeweler's shop," the raven-haired teen shouted. "I had to give up 5000 zenies just so you could have that wretched dia ---."

"Wait!" the old man exclaimed. "You have misunderstood me."

"The cracked diamond is a cracked glass that can be obtained from an Isis," the old merchant explained gently. "The headdress of the Isis contains a diamond-shaped glass that cracks when the monster is killed. It usually disappears along with the monster's body but there are times that it is left behind."

The merchant patted the teenager at the back. "I'm sorry. You should have asked me. Since it seems that I am responsible for this craziness, I'll buy that diamond."

The boy, bemused, handed the diamond to the merchant and pocketed the zennies given to him.

"Thank you," he said with a bow. He then walked in the direction of the southern gate.

An idea suddenly came over Alexia. Why not ask the boy to help her? It doesn't look like he has something important to do. So without wasting a breath, she ran after the boy.

"Wait! Mister –-," she panted.

She bumped into an old lady.

"Oh damn!"

The lady dropped her basket and the contents went flying all over the place.

"I'm so sorry," she told the lady apologetically and helped put the goods back into the lady's basket.

"Thank you, young lady," the old woman smiled.

"No problem. It was my fault anyway," she told the lady with a smile.

Alexia ran towards the southern gate to catch up with the boy but it seems that he was no longer in sight. She stopped and scanned the ground for any sign of the tall, black-haired guy.

"Looking for me?" a deep voice asked.

She whirled abruptly and collided with someone. Stunned, she raised her gaze and found it level with striking blue eyes. Alexia took a step backwards.

"What?!" she exclaimed, confused. "Who are you?"

A supposed-to-be bemused expression came over his face. "You mean I'm not one you were running after?"

The guy was about three years her senior. He was wearing a brown long-sleeved coat over a white shirt and just below the knee khakis. Standing with his hands in his pocket, he exuded an aura of arrogance which Alexia found very annoying.

"No…" Alexia answered distastefully.

She shifted her gaze back to the southern gate and started to walk towards it. The guy shifted to block her path. Annoyed by the act, she stepped on his foot and punched him in the stomach. Backing instantly, Lexie gave him an amused smile and quirked her brow at him.

A commotion broke out in the far north of the market. Alexia could hear shouts over the noise of the market. She turned and saw a middle-aged man shove a woman. The middle-aged man, filthy-looking with his beard and tattered clothes, ran towards the direction of the southern gate.

"Close the gates! Close the gates!" boomed the speakers situated at different locations in the market.

Alexia stared at the man as he progressed through the crowd followed by the members of Policia de Prontera. The man looked up and gazed in her direction and then their gazes met. The look of concentration on his face turned to something else. Stunned, she stood there frozen.

There was something scary in the way the man looked at her. It was a look you don't want laid upon you. It made your blood turn cold and you have this strong desire to hide and never step into the world again. A look that said of unhidden desire and a promise that told you he will get you in any way.

Backing in fear, Alexia reached into her neckline and gripped the golden crucifix tightly, her breath rapid. Closing her eyes, she began to recite the words she learned from the book her aunt, a nun, gave her.

Suddenly, the crucifix she was holding was snatched from her.

"I can find a better use for this than for praying"

Alexia jerked her turned and saw the guy wearing a brown coat looking at her with a mocking smile on his lips. He was holding her golden crucifix. Still staring at her with a sardonic expression, he kissed it and then deposited it in his pocket.

"Thanks li'l sis!"

He winked at her and ran towards the southern gate.

Alexia, angry and perplexed, screamed at the top of her lungs. Maybe it was due to exhaustion or depression or maybe the events of that day was just too much for her, Alexia fainted, a pained expression present on her lovely face.

-- To be continued --

Just edited it…


End file.
